


[Fanart] Isak and Even Pride Kiss

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Series: Doodles and Paintings [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: I painted this little thing for Pride month 2018, basically just Isak lifting up Even and kissing him.





	[Fanart] Isak and Even Pride Kiss

 


End file.
